


【琥珀】[The typtich of the amber]

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Summary: 琥珀中凝结的故事。咒语也好，漫游也好，青年人们试图逃脱的故事。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	【琥珀】[The typtich of the amber]

第一块：

天气很好，真的超好的，基尔伯特对着漫天星笑出声来。他坐在湖面上，湖水的倒影就是银河，天和地连成一个球啦，那只囚人之手´立在一边，五指像烛芯引亮火焰，青蓝色平静稳定。“尸蜡”沿着手臂一滴滴流下来，漂浮在水里。

那是伊万的手。砍断骨头花了半天，完全是考虑到蠢熊体脂率高可能会燃得更久一点，否则他肯定会敲晕丁马克。那只右手出人意料地做出了挽留的手势，对比之前见过的囚人之手如兽爪般的狰狞可怖，咬着、掐着腿不放的痛苦，以及表面长出的除了尸斑外更令人厌恶的吸盘，鳞片和霉，这只手被同时注入了强大和无力，肌肉扭曲着，骨骼还保持在正常角度内，但那尚存人类的肢体形态竟能大声呼啸，矛盾得令人动容，按照它为蓝本肯定能创作出哄传一时的著名雕塑。观者们久久驻足，毫无鉴赏力的人也是。

基尔伯特悻悻地捏捏这只手的下半截。僵了。不奇怪。未雨绸缪的话他本该砍下所有人的手，可惜时间不够。  
不充裕。

  
他们找到了那座湖底的宫殿。找到了。即使是残骸也美得窒息，不愧探寻者间不断传颂之名。那些琥珀的确包裹住了时间。那些团块漾着黄光，烛台，外墙碎片，画框的一部分，亚瑟发出指令，只用捡起小块碎片用来证明。他没有想到丁马克的水下摄影机会移向那里。

他原以为这只是个和人类的恶毒有关的阴谋，他没法想象那些树脂里也会包着那样邪恶亵渎的神灵/怪物的肉块。肉扑面而来。

人类本来就没有多少理智。

接下来他的同伴们会撕扯下自己的面皮，在短时间内怀孕破产流出古神的杂种（海藻团？？），自相残杀和野兽般的撕咬，伊万的箭头直接指向他。屁股里那一小节掉出来的肠子怎么都塞不回去。肚皮痛死。

不过他到了这里。他觉得那是理所当然，躺在被压抑的恐惧和破碎的心上睡大觉，好比穿着防护服躺在没凝结多久的岩浆块上。因为基尔伯特花了三粒枪子结束了昔日好友们的痛苦，浴血回收黑匣子和遗书，拿着不多的纪录往外游。刨。于是他到了这里。

他们的金主阿尔弗雷德大概会悲喜交加。哪怕出不去了基尔伯特还是忍不住这么想。一起由他而起，可恶的有钱人，年轻的神经质企业家。他想起伊万的嫌恶。是————嘛，大个子拖长声音说。惹得基尔伯特哈哈大笑。亚瑟有点尴尬，但笑是真诚的。

笑声激荡。声响碰撞在戳出湖面，外表是曾经的宫殿的残骸上，它们的实际材质早已被悄悄替换，映着星光的高低错落非常美，不用煽情和抒情，美就是美。这就是时间胶囊。这种宝藏当然无人能够保管。这就是永恒。  
它们还是有轨道，星座静悄悄的璀璨和轮换，深渊般柔滑的黑幕能在脑内模拟出声音，更宏伟的板块摩擦，如同鲸啸形状的光波，难以触及，难以互动，只能默默地看着。

这让基尔伯特能有一点点理解人类关于“珍贵”的定义。

他的Python初级还没考试。不知道这里时间怎么算的，但是基尔伯特肯定错过了，他感到非常遗憾。很久以前他和伊万赌咒，当个程序员再无聊也能养活他，以及他的画材，那堆架子，画布和颜料。伊万从来没弄明白那些计算机编程基本概念。

他稍微有点后悔了。

小指的火熄灭了。基尔伯特警惕一下，但是想想在此地又没其他事可做只能等待天亮，打个哈欠开始玩水。他戳水里的那些星粒，偶尔能戳到实体。他尽量不去想这个。

思考。  
思考这个。  
有些思维给他灌了进来，他还没理解之前就开始剧烈头痛。伤口又开始流血。

那些书上说，你会获得能使任何一个活人发狂的知识。

管他呢。基尔伯特努力把注意力集中在水里。他非常期待窜出来一个怪物之类的。玩角色扮演类桌游和丁马克组队的话后者就老是让他担任法师，尽管他明显更适合近战。为什么呢？他很好奇，游吟诗人都更好。丁马克说不好，现代的游吟诗人会坐在屏幕前敲代码，为了去上班穿过至少三个公爵的领土。

于是在动车尾后面，诗人悲哀的看着群山倾泻而下。

为什么呢。

想不出来。他打算静静的坐着等到天明，这样他可能会更清醒一点，那种副作用并没有完全消退，他的心跳仍然过速，隔膜剧烈疼痛，把子弹打入肉体的爽快感仍然在驱动他的动作。这样上战场搏杀都没问题。

呼————

星空往往代表着静谧空阔，而此刻悬在他头上的只能施加给他无尽的恐怖。凝视挤压他，他直面的那只巨大的“眼”也盯着他看，他无处容身。

他勉强用打火石手链去重新点手的火，火星溅起，火焰燃爆一下又缩成一团。他差点弄折伊万的无名指。  
  
反正这只手不再能画画了。基尔伯特记得伊万用它画下的那些油画，风景和人物，一大本速写。  
偶尔伊万想说的话会在画面里，他自己都意识不到。大鼻子笔刷下的美妙事物一直都静悄悄的，而不容忽略。那双眼睛本来也该一起挖过来，看看这令人窒息的星空。

囚人之手抓住了他。被烫到的基尔伯特反射性往后一躲，看清楚滴落的蜡在湖面竟形成浮起了图像，圈中的是画技拙劣的鹰，衔着一枚金币。

总算是死了，伊万的握力不及平时一半。

他明白了。

基尔伯特脸色苍白的站起来，盯着那镶满星粒的蜗壳，那些寂静的螺旋一直在琥珀里凿刻下痕迹，只是心和星盘直接对峙。

使人发狂的知识，便是他感知到了宇宙的核，但他将永远凝固，无法越过这个短暂的黑夜。哪怕接下来的黎明无比美妙。

他被困在琥珀里。

这会是个永远。  
  
永 远

永远  
永远 永远  
永远 永远  
永远 他 永远  
永远 永远  
永远 永远  
永远

青年静静的站着，直到烛焰完全熄灭，他的血从包扎左边断臂的围巾里渗出来，一滴滴融进水里。断常用手真糟糕。更何况是从肘关节断到指尖。

那就睡了。程序员在自己的死循环里对自己温柔的说晚安。他躺下，把囚人的手尽量抱在怀中，浸没淹死在星的水里。

以前他跟伊万向王耀，那个中国留学生，打听过丁马克的傻逼中文纹身的真正意思。“...长生如呪？”王耀读出来。“运气不错嘛，抽了个挺深意的。好歹不是脏话或者是‘雞絲麵’。”

长命如咒，琥珀倒霉。

continuing...

*囚人之手：中世纪黑魔法相关，把囚犯的死尸的手臂斩下来，放血，风干，点燃，是一种特殊的蜡烛。  
至于炮制过程中普爷有没有搞法阵就不知道了，毕竟时间不够嘛。

第二块：

睡不着。恶心。

伊万坐起来，把脸埋进膝盖和毛毯之间。他困极了，但他只想出去走走。远处传来不知来源和归路的微弱笛声，室友呼呼大睡。黑暗和月光都满怀恶意。  
那曲子非常澄澈，流利，甚至是甜美。这稍微抚慰了他，让他决定披衣去外面看看。天台。就是那儿。

他循着那些鸣啭一路拐弯，爬上楼梯，钻过铁丝网的大洞；留下的一盏路灯投下阴影，他看见栏杆处有谁。

走近看，确实是基尔伯特。但是没有长笛也没有脚边的收纳盒，没有吹奏。他像被淋成落汤鸡的野狗一样嗅着空气里残余的乐音。  
很可惜，不过也还好，基尔伯特不会多嘴。

“几点？”  
“三点五十。”基尔伯特瞥一眼腕表，狠狠嘬一口手上的烟屁股。

从味道来判断这家伙应该从搞到了上好的雪茄，或者直接捡谁抽剩的。伊万生理上无法忍受烟味，看在基尔伯特如获至宝的份上，以及看在烟雾里那个朦胧的侧面份上。算了。小基尔真好看。

老朋友了。是啊。他跟基尔伯特一起钓过鱼，打过架，喝醉过，胡闹，跟着地铁线路乱跑，翻墙跑进废院，在车库里互相手yín，以及......不能想了，因为现在他徒然地开始馋基尔伯特带他去喝的啤酒。浓烈甘甜。唉。  
因为他在戒酒，也可以说在戒基尔伯特。出于恐惧，现实自从那个他不知道也不记得的时点开始扭结。他做噩梦，根本记不得梦的内容，只是醒来就吐。对着马桶好好地把食糊全都吐出来，有几次他过于虚弱，对着呕吐物开始大哭。室友在外边咒骂边砸门。

咖啡也不行，咖啡会腹泻。老师按着他的头大骂，因为他直挺挺的在画板前睡着。他边道歉边发抖，不明白自己是愤怒还是害怕。  
大家都敬而远之。

因为这种不记得，他也弄伤了可怜的基尔伯特。那次明明他没喝多少酒，等回过神来已经打折了基尔伯特的右小臂。那只手被扭成令人作呕的角度，躺在地上和满头是血。  
他扔开椅子，跪着和基尔伯特道歉。对不起。他哭得自己都喘不上起来。要带基尔伯特去医院，但他也是第一次处理这么严重的骨折，夹板和数据线可笑的缠在一起。  
基尔伯特倒没有责怪他。他只是说。“你就是寄生虫啊伊万。”他只是简要明了的这么说。

你就是寄生虫啊伊万。  
还好基尔伯特左撇子。他后来心惊胆战地想。伊万在无意识间粗暴地打断了“一般人的惯用手”。令人发指。

离酒远点，离基尔伯特远点。他这么警告自己。长跑。健身房。规律作息。早上喝杯牛奶。好好画他的画。他喜欢他的画。

他不喜欢他的画。  
长跑糟透了。他跑到脱力又拉又吐，倒在操场上爬都爬不起来。已经不是尊严问题了。

他想基尔伯特。  
到天台去就可以了。基尔伯特好像很喜欢那个地方，没事就去溜达，包括睡不着或者要干坏事的情况。他能碰到他，这就很好，和小基尔一起等待黎明是最美妙的事。唯一美妙的事。

被搬开的夜的星盘和渐变色，被赶走的月亮，他们默默看着白光布满大地，太阳璀璨无比的车架向上驰骋。骄傲会融掉蜡粘的羽翼，太晃眼的光也会。伊万想。苍青树林在统治四方的朝霞下戴上冠冕，  
针叶将穿起金线。教学楼群升起来。他又能够勉强多活一天。感谢上.帝。

他的家人是虔诚的信徒，但他跑掉了。对于宗.教的深重恐惧是跑不掉的，他模模糊糊记得他在歇斯底里时抓紧基尔伯特，晃他，问他他们是否亵渎了一切。基尔伯特摇摇头说不会的。没事的。神不在乎这个。然后他就__了他。嗯。  
“六点钟。”  
基尔伯特要走了。他知道。他还沉浸在阳光中，然后被基尔伯特吻了。他只记得大概碰到了基尔伯特冰凉的鼻尖，连烟味都不太有，真是奇怪。

基尔伯特大概还说了几句话，记得吃早餐什么的，话语被揉成一团。他目送着他走开，才看见他那件银灰色大衣衣摆被烟灰烫出来的，棕黑色的痣。晨风吹拂。  
那回荡的脚步声完全消失，伊万才背靠着栏杆坐下来，抱成一团，往手心里用力咳出一团透明的粘液。他冷。他的围巾仍然很软和，那没用。  
他一点点回溯，才想起来两个好梦。一个是干净的冰川湖泊，蓝色的血脉网在冰上扩张；一个是基尔伯特。他梦见基尔伯特，穿着一身皱巴巴的深绿色军服，从大大裂开的土色墙缝里给他递出花来。红色的皱巴巴的花，看不花心，弄不明白品种。他知道是那堵墙。镜头失焦。

他仰头看了一会儿天空。初春蓝的发白。基尔伯特叫他好好活着。大概吧。他该找个时间好好和小基尔谈谈。表白。“我离不开你。”

好。他摸出手机。“提诺？你那儿还有抗抑郁药吗？对，按说明书吃。......”/  
药物和推进的时间其实只能让情况好转一点点。他在与神志不清斗争中度过日常，一切都只是流水线作业。还好。不思不想，连噩梦都只是毫无感情色彩的奇妙故事。  
他摘抄了半个本子，又往回翻，努力找到一两个比较清晰的梦境。

第一个：他还很小，身份似乎是游牧者，用吃剩的兔肉残骸和被染为草皮同色的渔网试图诱捕猎鹰。树立的茎干和伪装都做得很好。俯冲———抓住。当他跑近时他不会想到那是一只白化的隼，传唱中犹如神明的存在。他抓住网兜，在驯化/放生中苦苦纠结，但这只猛禽并未挣扎，血红的眼死盯着他，他看不出那是指什么。那明明是盯着猎物的眼神。  
他稍微抬起手臂，隼一声尖啸，从凌乱的白羽中炸出了黑雾，爆出蝇的附肢和蛛的口器，半边还完好俊美的鸟身张开片翼。那怪物竟然能笑，涌出的无数恶毒向他刺来。伊万被缠住。被包裹住，毒液和刺挤进来。他甚至都没有反抗。和溺水一样，一下子沉了下去。

第二个：他抱着发着幽幽萤蓝光的瓶子，走在类似核电站废墟的场所。死寂。精疲力尽时看见的人影大概是基尔伯特，在即将转过脸来那一刻结束了。

咬着笔盖，伊万反复思考这两个梦。他的潜意识似乎在指责基尔伯特，基尔伯特毁了他，让他惊恐，让他难受，但这些遣责毫无意义。伊万自己都不想听自己发泄。可能是时候约基尔伯特出来见一面了。也可能应该不着急。不要怕。

什么可怕？  
没什么可怕的。

.便利店到的早的话会拿到很厚的三明治，他偶尔也能和基尔伯特打个照面，能和他在同一时点吃早餐让他很开心。  
今天也是。他和准备离开的基尔伯特击掌打了个招呼，在座位上拿起了他的早餐。

......啊。  
他突然意识到了，刚才基尔伯特的脸是个空洞，星光从中泄出，他为什么花了那么长时间才反应过来？  
他应该疯了。

伊万逃了今天的课。他躲在被子里试图入睡。手里紧攥着基尔伯特送他的一小块琥珀。他试图逃避一切。还有绳子。绳子。

伊万还是睡了。

绝妙的讽刺。寄生虫最后被宿主消化掉。

他才想起基尔伯特对他说了什么。

伊万醒过来，微微颤栗着，手心摸索到，并盛满了湿润。  
“过来嘛。”基尔伯特对他说。

在他的梦中，基尔伯特彻底开怀的大笑着，向他打开双臂。  
这 反 而 让 他 寒 彻 骨 髓 

伊万去上课。他要在日光充足的教室里找到基尔伯特，和基尔伯特坦白，认输，求他拯救他。怎样都好。再厌恶周围同学，他也不敢和基尔伯特在夜晚独自相对。

打开门那一刻，他的小基尔直视着他。

“这是你想要的，对吧？”他问。

他清楚地看到，基尔伯特那件原本海军风的衬衫上，蓝灰白色的曲线形块状迷彩像龟甲，像龙鳞般一片一片脱落下来，消散于夏风中；底下的纯白漫不经心地反射着阳光。这脱落毫无贬义，小基尔看起来反而更耀眼了。

他上前抱紧他。  
教室的背景里惊呼和欢唱交织。  
但是他知道，基尔伯特死了。这位亵渎神的青年一旦忏悔，他便不会再爱他了。

悲哀的是，他只能抱得更紧。

第三块： 

“完全用不着担心本大爷。你看，这边手机电池永远也用不完，信号充分，还有名字是乱码的无线免费Wi-Fi，你要是想要过分担心就给本大爷卡里打钱。”尤利娅理直气壮。是那种完全不容置疑的明朗和肯定的语气。

“那就不往远了说。”伊万尽量把自己的无奈磨得温和。“那问你中午刚吃了什么吧？”  
“那快看本大爷的ins！！！”  
他点开那个图标。弹出来的照片真的就是普通的黑面包，普通的意面，普通的蔬菜沙拉。横看竖看都不过是面包面条和草叶。随处可见的街拍美食图片。拍得很好，加上光线，香味似乎脱出并萦绕在屏幕两侧，令人垂涎，勾得他都饿了，只能把一旁冷掉的咖啡端起来嘬一口。

“怎样？”  
“看上去很好吃。”他乖乖承认。  
“那安心了吗？大笨熊你也记得好好吃午饭，挂了。”尤利娅打电话一向挂得猝不及防。她在自己喜爱的话题里才会停留的久一点。

伊万把手机的屏幕贴在额头上，深深地把肺里的气统统呼出来，那声叹息微弱到没法惊醒身边打瞌睡的同事。问题不在于眼睛能看见的东西，问题在于手指能触及的东西；虽然感官都会骗人，但他是那样的想念尤利娅的长发和肌肤的触感，心跳的搏动以及认真坏笑时眼睛里一闪而过的狡黠的光，那就像红宝石或者是金属的火彩，必须要淬火/特殊角度才能看到；换个比方，她拥用这样甜美而骄傲的光芒而不尽自知，花束只是不断地开出花来，散落，抽出新的嫩枝，含苞，打开，再散落。无穷无尽。因为那个只呈现于当下的时刻尤利娅才会这么美吧，他想。这样想着的青年心脏一紧。

如果仔细点开照片去找尤利娅的定位，会发现那无法显示具体地点，只有经纬度。因为尤利娅并不在这里，她在与这里重叠的那里。“如果你实在想不通就当本大爷到了镜子里。”尤利娅像教小路德说话一样地告诉他。“镜——子，即和这个世界一模一样的所在，什么都有，无所不尽，无所不有，当然啦，本大爷一直无所不能。”  
“唔。”他装作半信半疑的样子来逗她；那时他俩还能在公园一起闲逛闲聊。  
“不要不相信嘛。”那样的微笑是尤利娅对他特有的撒娇。“因为那样的神话生物的蹄印很难追踪到，更不要说那扇门微微掀开的时刻，那就等于说是永恒了。在金刚石山上磨嘴壳子的鸟，记得吗？……”  
不是不记得，也不是不相信。他只是不理解。纯粹的不解。

“……在里尔克的杂记里在画中跑动的白马/独角兽，悄悄绕过歌德身边，被查拉图斯特拉抚摸着，被海涅骑过，最终来到博尔赫斯的诗集片段里。盲的目，盲的心，或明亮的眼睛，明亮的心都记得它的英姿和蹄音。”尤利娅胡乱比划着。“是不是想想就兴奋？”  
“可是白马是诗人们最常见的意象，而博尔赫斯最爱的是老虎。老虎的金黄。他只能看见它。”伊万提示她。  
“但它是真的。本大爷想去骑一骑它。”  
“不开玩笑，我甚至可以买一匹给你。”伊万轻松的说。他过去不知道这话的分量。  
“这边也不开玩笑，蠢熊。”她停下来直视着他。“我的生命里已经没有剩下其他事能做了。我必须追上它。”

过了几天他推着尤利娅去精神科就诊，心理报告当然没什么大问题。他找到弗朗西斯介绍的私人医生，也不行。整个过程中尤利娅只是微微皱着眉头有点不满，但坦坦荡荡。即使这样也很可爱；等待中他把她拢过来吻吻她的额头，她笑了，伊万也跟着咧嘴，还被她嫌笑得太难看被一双大拇指“纠正”弧度。  
“……也许我可以也给您做一做测试。”医生推推眼镜，胡茬们一起往外撇。尤利娅没疯，确实是他疯了吧。他在递上来的新的表格里揉太阳穴。

所以目前他驻守原地，喝着冷掉的咖啡，手心是他要回来的曾送给她的琥珀挂坠，在做不完的图纸和孤独感中不知所措。她早已踏上旅程。伊万的半边脸埋在手心发出呜咽声。想逃跑啊，他的心说。  
我能跟着你吗。  
蠢熊，你走得太慢，你可追不上本大爷。

因为惧怕这样的回答他一直没有问出口。「我……我想抱你。」他重发了一条。  
「你以为本大爷不想哦哦哦哦哦！！！！那把你那个项目做完就赶快启程！！！」即使只是短信也能感受到那份愤怒。「只是你再没法走本大爷走过的那条路了。那条路对于每个人都是新的。」  
简直赖皮。  
「赖皮。」「赖皮是形容小熊的。」他几乎能看见尤利娅得意扬起的下巴。  
「好啊，我做完就请假。」「哩噜哩噜哩噜。」

哩噜。他也学着吐舌头。看向掌心被握暖的那团圆溜溜漾着黄光的树脂，那里面没有裹着昆虫或是长颈鹿或是老虎，只有几个小小的气泡。琥珀是和永存的美相连的，不啻于照片，书本或是诗句。  
但他不相信美。正如他不相信会有匹白马在字母的河岸边奔驰。琥珀里也装不下长颈鹿。

仅仅对于尤利娅奇迹才是真实存在的。他的直觉告诉他，再不行动的话她真的会随着那团光渐行渐远。但他迈不出步子。

一 个 月，一个半月，两个月，项目交付，两个月零一天，零三天，第四天。准假。

他在回家路上看见了尤利娅的背影。她挺惬意的快步走向广场方向，而伊万扭过头看了一眼，追随着自己每天的惯性走进电梯口。电梯升到二楼他突然恍然大悟，开始狂拍开门按钮。  
已经没有了。他冲出来的时候想。跑掉了。  
要找到她。

真是个长假。伊万背着帐篷和一些衣物走了很远，沿着公路，穿过住宅区，穿过防风林和水库边缘，爬山，在一桶篝火前取暖。因为尤利娅告诉他，那是只能被双脚踏入的地方。  
他有时候在咖啡馆蹭网，给尤利娅发自己写的长诗，她回以古古怪怪但令人动容的美丽风景照。有些荒凉而瑰异的奇景可能并不在这个世界上，这个地球上。他也不明白自己现在置身何时何地，只是走而已。电量和WiFi确实用不完，就是有时候网卡。琥珀挂坠被他戴得紧贴胸口，偶尔拎出来看一看。

尤利娅。  
伊万闭上眼睛。  
献身于美不是很难的事。但是对于他来说，美是断面，美是切片，那不是连续的，不是运动的，不是永恒的。美对他来说就是死在琥珀里的小虫，一个定格。此外别无他物。  
过去他担心自己的这种倾向，所以刻意和尤利娅保持着距离。如果她真的被自己“留住”了怎么办？她会被做成标本吗？会被压平成一幅画吗？  
他怀抱着这样的担忧度过了失眠或是休克（偶尔）的日日夜夜，但是他没有想到  
■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■  
■■■■■■■■■■■■  
■■■■■■■

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

他倾诉过

没什么好担心的  
不用读下去了  
不用担心他

现在他处在一个他难以理解的景象中：一边是颜色非常淡的苍白土壤松散似月球的荒野，另一边是令人惬意的夏夜夜空，深蓝色和银白色，星象如此绚烂。唯一让他挠头的地方是两边的分界线太明显，这里就像是，呃，背景没被画家画好的油画。  
尤利娅就站在十米开外。伊万走过去，抱紧她。体温，心跳， 干燥的分叉的银色头发。她那件白色绵外套的质地格外柔软。他又把她松开，凝视她的红眼睛。  
“快夸本大爷。”“嗯，真帅。”  
尤利娅开心的钻进他的怀里。他静静地让那些长发穿过手指，值得怀念的触感。伊万听着两人的呼吸声，以及心音。

你找到那匹白马了吗？

呃……

尤利娅似乎一时找不到话语来回答。她只是继续微笑着，那个她标志性的只往一边咧的坏笑，眼泪不知怎么就汩汩落了下来。伊万用拇指擦去那些眼泪。  
“不知道。”她诚恳地说。

内心一时涌起的感情让伊万误以为自己也在哭，不过他只是擦痛了自己的眼睛。他突然看见尤利娅的轮廓变得模糊，变得粗糙和漫不经心，有气泡和草稿线条特有的粗细不匀的特征，似乎那只是个漫画形象。越来越不稳定的形象中尤利娅的手还是温暖的，她稍微用了点力。  
蠢熊，你每次想问题都好慢。慢吞吞的。

原来尤利娅一直追寻的那个比喻就是她自己。她在迷宫般的镜中寻找的不过是自己的身影。要看清总是要花一点点时间。

“如此一来我们才能得到自由。”尤利娅告诉他。真正的答案没法用语言描述。很难。  
伊万笑了。他把手给尤利娅，让两个在星光和大世界无限的量尺下显得过于渺小的人影奔跑起来，为了跑出那个框架和边缘，为了挣脱那块琥珀黏糊糊的束缚，他们跑得很快，边跑边笑。

End.


End file.
